There is increasing need for large amounts of bandwidth to be routed between a ground based gateway and a spaced based satellite, as well as between space based satellites. With the recent announcement of planned Ka band and Ku band satellite constellations, it would be beneficial if such frequency band satellite constellations can be used to help satisfy the aforementioned increasing need for large amounts of bandwidth to be routed between a ground based gateway and spaced based satellites, as well as between space based satellites.